


The Way It Started

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pad up to Derek's room door and peek inside. He's glaring out the window, arms folded against his chest. His fitted baseball tee stretching across the wide expanse of his back, showing the taut muscles beneath. I groan as I feel a tightening in my groin as I continue to drool over him. “What do you want” Derek asks, without turning around. “Stiles, Stiles, STILES!” he shouts at me, I feel a blush creep up my neck, no doubt he can smell the pheromones.<br/>“ What? Oh. Well, I was wondering if...I could possibly, maybe sleep in here with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Started

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic  
> tell me what you think  
> sorry for the crappy-ness beforehand

Stiles' POV  
I pad up to Derek's room door and peek inside. He's glaring out the window, arms folded against his chest. His fitted baseball tee stretching across the wide expanse of his back, showing the taut muscles beneath. I groan as I feel a tightening in my groin as I continue to drool over him. “What do you want” Derek asks, without turning around. “Stiles, Stiles, STILES!” he shouts at me, I feel a blush creep up my neck, no doubt he can smell the pheromones.  
“ What? Oh. Well, I was wondering if...I could possibly, maybe sleep in here with you?”  
Derek slowly turns around and stares at me blankly. “Mmm, look at those cheekbones, and his lips are so perfect and just mmm and that body! I can't even, he's just a little ball of perfect, and ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod, why is he taking off his shirt?! I can't deal with this!” I think as I stand there waiting for his response. “So can I?” I ask again. “Yes. I said yes the first time, don't you listen?” I feel the heat rising to my cheeks, so I duck my head and quickly head to the king bed in the middle of the room and climb in. Derek laughs quietly and heads into the bathroom that's adjacent to his room, I hear the shower turn on and lay in bed trying not to think about the fact that Derek was naked and only a few feet away from me. “Why are you sitting here?! Get up an go make a move!” I think, so I get up and head to the bathroom. I open the door and step inside, just as Derek is stepping out of the shower.

 

Derek's POV  
“STILES! WHAT THE HELL?!” I scream, jumping back into the shower.  
“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just- I had to- I had to pee!”  
I sigh, “You couldn't have waited till I was done?”  
“Hey! You're the one with the wolf senses!” I smile as I picture him doing his little hand motions. “You should have been able to smell me! Or at least hear me!”  
“Well I was distracted!”  
“You were SO distracted you couldn't even..” he trails off, I can hear the disappoint in his voice.  
“Yeah I was distracted.” I say back. “Distracted by having you so close and to feel this way and not be able to tell you, because I know you don't and won't ever feel the same, because you're just...you and I'm me and because I'm broken and no one can ever love me and it doesn't matter if you did anyway because I could never let you become involved with me because I always destroy everything I love and you're perfect and I can't, I won't ruin you.” That's what I want to say, but of course I don't, instead I snap “Just hand me a towel!” He sighs dejectedly and pushes his hand through the shower curtain with my towel. “Great job Derek, great fucking job. You're just...unbelievable.” I think as I wrap the towel around my waist and step out. Stiles stood there staring at me, or rather not at me, but at my chest and all the scars that covered it. I made a sound of disgust and brushed past him into the room. I heard the door shut and his breathing hitch. I put on a pair of boxers and started pacing the room. “What the hell Hale? Did you make him cry?” Scott asks as he leans in the doorway.  
“NO! You know I would never intentionally do that!”  
“Then why is he sniffling in the bathroom?”  
“I don't know?! Well maybe..”  
“Just because you're broken, doesn't mean you need to go around breaking everyone else. Fix it.”  
Scott continues walking down the hallway to his room, and I resume my pacing, after what seems like forever, I hear Stiles about to open the door and I reach a decision on what to do. He walks past me and climbs into bed. I don't know which hurts worse, the fact that Stiles didn't look at me or the fact that I had put that sad, lost expression on his face. I turn off the light and get into bed next to him. We have our backs to each other and I can't stand it, I just can't, so I roll over drape an arm around him and pull him in close to me. He tenses up, but after a few seconds he melts into me. Then he turns to look at me and says simply, “Derek, I- I think I may be falling in love with you.” My breathing hitches and I suck in a breath, “No.”  
“Yes, I am, I do.”  
“No, you can't, I won't let you get close to me, you know what happens when people get close to me? They end up getting hurt. Every. Single. Time. Either that or they turn out to be some type of crazy or the other. No. You can't and you won't.”  
“I can and I do.”  
“Do you remember Paige? Or how about Jennifer?! Everything and everyone who is ever close to me gets hurt and I don't want to happen to you. I won't do that to you.” I yell at Stiles.  
“I don't care, it doesn't matter okay? It's a risk I am very much willing to take, don't worry about it. Don't.” Stiles scoots in closer and leans his head forward. He reaches his hand up to my face and caresses my cheek, running his thumb over my cheekbone, “I love you and now I definitely know you feel the same way. I close the rest of the distance and kiss him. He tries to rush the kiss, but I take control and slow him down, wanting to savor every moment of this. I slowly run my tongue along the inside of his bottom lip and he grants me access by opening his mouth more. Our tongues entangle and start an intricate dance of trying to win dominance. Too soon though, he pulls away. “That was..wow, I mean, wow.” Stiles says gasping for breath. I smile, and say breathlessly “Yeah, I know.” Then my dominant side takes over, “You're mine. Mine. Understand?”  
“Mhm.” Stiles rolls over so he's straddling me, knees on either side of my hips, and starts kissing me all over, “Now let's make things interesting.”


End file.
